


Cupcakes and Kitty Cats

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: 300 Tumblr Follower Promptathon [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 300 follower promptathon on tumblr: carmilla-is-my-kryptonite prompted: Carmilla and laura on Halloween (this is hollstien this is hollstien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Kitty Cats

"C'mon! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Laura Hollis tugged at her roommate's sleeve, "If we're going to go the the Halloween party, we have to dress up! And since you refused to find a costume yourself, I had to make you one!"

 

"This party is frivolous, and pointless. Halloween isn't about costumes or candy-" Carmilla Karenstien began.

 

"I know, you've said. It's about the spirits of the undead and demons and monsters and virgin sacrifices."

 

“I never said that,” the dark haired girl rolled her eyes, “But maybe I just don't want to go to the party.”

 

“But it'll be fun! The Summer Society and the Zetas will be there, and Perry and LaFontane and- and everybody!”

 

“Well maybe I don't want to share you,” Carmilla licked her lips wickedly.

 

“Oh no, none of your seduction eyes!” Laura shook her finger at her, “We're going to the party and we're going to have a good time!”

 

“And after?” Carmilla archly raised an eyebrow.

 

“After you can make whatever eyes you want!” Laura clapped her hands, “Now, costume time!”

 

She jumped up and ran to the wardrobe, pulling from within Carmilla's black corset and leather pants. She also got out a headband with cat ears and a belt with tail attached.

 

“A cat costume?” Carmilla was incredulous, “I am a cat. Well, sometimes.”

 

“Which is why it's so perfect!” Laura grinned.

 

“And what, pray tell, are you going to be?”

 

Laura giggled, grabbing a plastic wrapped costume and darting into the bathroom. Carmilla smiled and shook her head. Minutes later, Laura emerged, still giggling. She was dressed in yellow shorts and leggings with a round puffy, pink top made with some sort of fuzz. On her head she wore a hat that looked like a cherry.

 

“What in the name of all that is unholy are you wearing?!”

 

“I'm a cupcake!” the smaller of the two cheered, “How do I look?”

 

With an mischievous glint in her eye, Carmilla crossed the room and bent to give her girlfriend's throat a tiny lick, “Mmm, good enough to eat.”


End file.
